Handgun
Handguns (which include pistols or revolvers and are also referred to as side arms) are a type of secondary weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Handguns usually have moderate stopping power and are able to pull off many shots in quick succession. Lower caliber handguns usually have higher magazine capacities, while the higher caliber handguns are louder, have more recoil and a smaller magazine capacity. In general, semi-auto pistols are less powerful than revolvers. Compared to other weapons, handguns can be drawn the fastest, and switching to a sidearm is always faster than reloading. When aiming down the sights they have the fastest ADS time, have no zoom, and they retain full "look/aim" movement speed when doing so. List of Handguns in Call of Duty Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive *M1911 *Luger *TT33 (United Offensive only) *Webley (United Offensive only) Call of Duty 2 *M1911 *Luger *Webley *TT33 Call of Duty 3 *Colt .45 *Walther P38 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M9iwi.png|M9 USPiwi.png|USP .45 1911A1iwi.png|M1911 Deagleiwi.png|Desert Eagle '' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]] M9 Inventory DS.png|M9 ''Call of Duty: World at War '' Colt45iwi.png|Colt M1911 Nambuiwi.png|Nambu P38iwi.png|Walther P38 TT-33 CaC.png|Tokarev TT-33 Weapon 357.png|.357 Magnum (Multiplayer and Zombies only) Raygunprofile.png|Ray Gun (Campaign mission Little Resistance and Zombies only) '' ''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Nintendo DS) *M1911 *Webley *Luger *Nambu *Tokarev TT-33 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' USP.png|USP .45 Magnum.png|.44 Magnum M92FS.png|M9 Eagle.png|Desert Eagle Hud colt.png|M1911 (Single Player only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' USP.45 MW Mobilized Inventory Icon.jpg|USP .45 M9 MW Mobilized Inventory icon.jpg|M9 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' ELITE M1911.png|M1911 .45 Menu mp weapons python.png|Python Menu mp weapons makarov.png|Makarov Menu mp weapons asp.png|ASP Menu mp weapons cz75.png|CZ75 Raygunprofile.png|Ray Gun (Zombies only) WintersHowl.png|Winter's Howl (Zombies only) Wavegun.jpg|Wave Gun (Zombies only (when dual wielded)) '' Sounds Video:Black Ops - Pistol SoundsPistol sounds ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' USP .45 Create-A-Class MW3.png|USP .45 Weapon p99 large.png|P99 Weapon mp412 large.png|MP412 File:MW3_44.Magnum_Trans.png|.44 Magnum Desert Eagle CaC.png|Desert Eagle Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven 1911A1iwi.png|M1911 (Single Player only) M92FS.png|M9 (Single Player only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *USP .45 *M9 *Desert Eagle Trivia *Tactical Knife kills do not count towards the prestige challenges, but they do count for the marksman challenges. *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 are the only games where handguns have available attachments. *There are no sidearms in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there is a glitch where when using the Akimbo attachment on Handguns, if one were to empty all ammunition leaving one shot in the right, and only right pistol, then press the L2, R2, and Triangle buttons at the same time, the left pistol will break it's firecap and immediately empty all ammo in less than a 1/4 of an in-game second, faster than what a RF controller can reproduce. Confirmed by IW and Sledgehammer. (Confirmed on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' is the first and so far only Call of Duty game to feature two revolvers, the MP412 and the .44 Magnum. *After a recent hotfix on Modern Warfare 3, it is possible to kill another player with a single shot from a pistol if they get shot in the foot. *''Modern Warfare 3'' features the most handguns of all Call of Duty series. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons